The Grocery List
by FireStar104
Summary: The monsters go out to buy some food. But then they have to face a real life problem.
1. Chips Avoid

**The monsters go out for groceries! Ever wondered what they would act like if the place got burglarized? This is my vision…**

**Note: I Do Not own the movie nor am advertising. Name of products have been changed slightly for entertainment only.**

Bob, Link and Dr. C have been given a list of groceries from Susan. They have to work together in order to get the food.

"Bring the food back safe and _don't_ get into trouble!" she said handing the list to Dr. C with the others around him.

They took one of Monger's military Jeep.

"Do _not _destroy the car!" Monger warned handing the keys to Link.

"No promises General." Link smirked, saluting him.

He jumping into the jeep without opening the door, Dr. C sat beside him and Bob sat in the back. Link starts the engine with a _"vroom_".

"Woo! Listen to that engine purr!" Link cheered putting his arm on the head rest, "Imma ride this car like a beast!"

"Link, remember what Monger told us, we're not suppose to even _dent_ this car." Dr. C gently reminded him.

"Aww, screw him. We gotta get the groceries now, do we?" Link said.

"Well yes, but-"

"But nothing,'' Link waved his hand. The door in front opens up like a garage door.

"Let's turn this thing up!" Link shouted in excitement. He pulls back the gear stick to drive. The jeep drives off with skid mark behind.

"WOOOOOOOO! HAHAHAHA! YEAH" Link hollered while speeding.

Dr. C with his antennas flying back called out, "Link don't you think we're going a little bit too fast?"

"NOPE!"

Bob with his goop being grabbed by the wind was laughing, "This is the best rollercoaster ever!"

Link hollers with wildness all the way to the corner store. He halts to a stop in a parking space making them almost fly out the car.

"Well, here we are." Link said coolly.

Dr. C gets out of the car still shaking from the ride.

Link goes right beside him and pats his back, he jumps at his touch, "It's alright Doc, no more speedy." Link smirks and walks to the glass door.

Bob slides out of the car grabbing Dr. C by the hand and running in, "Come on Doc!" he said while running, "We gotta go get more food!"

Link sprints behind.

They go into an aisle full of sweets.

"Ok, Susan said to get some Chips Avoid," Dr. C said taking out the list.

"Ooooh! I LOVE Chips Avoid!" Bob shouts waving his hands in the air and goes off.

Link comes in riding a cart like a scooter.

"Hey, I bet she won't mind us getting some Dinkies," Link waves a box of Dinkies over the cart.

"No Dinkies Link," he grabs the box from him, "She doesn't like Bob eating too much sweets."

"That's not what Bob's hands and stomach are sayin'," his face turns to guilt and points to Bob swallowing all candy bags.

"Bob no!" Dr. C yelled running to him, Link follows with the cart.

"NOM, NOM, NOM," Bob grabs a handful of chocolates from the shelves.

"Bob! Stop eating so much candy!" Dr. C said while he takes the bags inside Bob out.

Bob turns around, "But they taste SO good!"

"I don't care what they taste, we don't have enough money for you sweet tooth!"

"Awwwww!"

"Ha-ha!" Link teased.

"Alright, the next thing on the list is…oh dear…" Dr. C tugged at his collar.

"What is it Doc?" Link asked.

"Uh, it's…ice cream,"

"ICE CREAM! OH MY GOSH I LOVE ICE CREAM!" Bob shouted sliding to the freezer aisle.

"Bob wait!" Dr. C and Link called chasing him. They can only think what horror will be as they turn the corner.

They skid to a halt when Bob jumps right in front of them with a bucket of chocolate ice cream.

"Can we get chocolate ice cream Doctor? Please?" Bob asked gently.

Dr. C and Link sigh in relief when the see nothing has been done.

"Sure Bobby, just don't scare us like that again." Link said taking the ice cream into the cart.

"Okay,"

"What's next Doc?" Link asks showing him the paper.

"We need…ChowChow?"

"Ugh! Again? Man Rusty goes threw that bag like a wood chucker. You know what I mean?" he nudges Dr. C on the arm.

Dr. C sighs at his 'joke' and walks away.

"Aw come on! It's much better than _your_ jokes!" he shouted catching up.

"Hey guys wait up!" Bob yelled sliding next to Link with the cart.

"Shouldn't women be shopping instead of men?" Link asked while walking on all four.

"Well, it doesn't really matter. Why do you care?" Dr. C said.

"I don't know, cuz they're _women?"_

"Link that has nothing to do with-" his voice was cut off by three gunshots and a scream of a woman.

"What the hell?" Link asked startled.

"GET ON THE GROUND NOW!" a man yelled holding a gun into the air in front of the store. People near him fell to the floor, trembling. Another man in black stood next to him with a rifle.

The three monsters hide behind an aisle with terror in their eyes breathing rapidly.

**Uh- oh spagetieos. :D More to come! Please feel free to review! Please? Thanks :)**


	2. Sooo Hard

**Rusty: A puppy german shepherd. Black and brown.**

**I'm not gonna be using him for a lot just a small scene. :)**

**And let the panicking start…Now!**

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Bob started whimpering.

"Shut up Bob! You want the men to find us?" Link whispered.

"I WANT ALL YOUR MONEY NOW!" the man with a pistol ordered to the frightful women behind the cash register.

The other man with the rifle points his to a security guard's head. The guard shook with his body on the ground.

Link peered over the shelves. Anger filled his eyes.

"We are not going to stand here and wait till those people are gone," he shouted in a whisper to his shaking friends, "We're monsters! And what we monsters do is save the earth!" he jammed his first to his open hand, "We are going out there and taking those idiots down!"

"Link's right, we have to help the people. Otherwise, we'll be known as the monsters that can save the earth...but not a burglary." Dr. C said with confidence.

"Right, Bob you in?" Link asked raising his volume a little.

Bob looked at him trembling but then stood tall, "Yes."

"Great, now, we need a plan, come on," he said huddling into a group and whispers.

"Link, you're not saying anything, you're just making whispering noises," Dr. C said to him.

"I know, anyone got a plan?" Link asked looking to Bob and Dr. C.

'Uhhh," Bob said.

"Ugh, for crying out loud," Dr. C said. He pulls them closer and began to tell them his plan.

"Wow, that is a very thought out plan," Bob said with courtesy.

They break up into different directions in the store.

Link lowers to a crouch and crawls to an aisle closest to the cash register. He narrows his eyes to look at the man holding the bag being filled with money. He could only see his eyes through the black ski mask. Bob and Dr. C duck behind another register across from the man.

"Okay, you ready Bob?" Dr. C whispered.

"Anything for our marriage," Bob whispered back.

Dr. C rolls his eyes at the blob; he peers over the counter studying the man closes to them. The one with the rifle. Bob takes his eye and glides it in front of Dr. C. Without being noticed, Dr. C takes Bob's eye and stretches it as far as his goop can stretch like a slingshot. He aims carefully then lets go. Bob's eyeball goes flying towards the rifle man's head. It knocks him out cold, falling to the ground.

The other masked man quickly turned around pointing the gun to Links friends.

"Hey! You two!" he shouted sharply. Fire burned in his stare, "Get over before I SEND YOU TWO TO HELL!"

Link was furious. He pounces on top of him growling out loud. The gun man stumbles, shooting bullets all over the place. The people scream in terror and crouch lower to the floor.

Bob comes out shoving the frantic costumers out the back door, "Move, move, MOVE!" he ordered as the bullets wedge in him.

The rifle man staggers up rubbing the side of his head. Link drives the man he was on top of, to the rifle man. He took both out through the glass door, restraining them down from moving.

"Nobody tells my friends to go to hell BUT ME!" Link shouted to them.

* * *

><p>The police arrive in no time. Yellow tape stuck in front of the broken glass door. The ambulance man checks people one by one. Some of the people were crying the others stared blankly in the distance. Two officers were with the manager of the store checking out the surveillance video on a small T.V. followed by Susan in her actual size and the 3 monsters and General.<p>

"That was awesome monsters! Good work!" Monger cheered patting Links back. Link took the praise and couldn't help but grin.

"Wow Doc, you were really brave to do all that," Susan said shyly with her mood, size controlling necklace glowing bright pink and kissed him on the cheek before going away.

Dr. C blushed violently, love struck.

"Doctors got a girlfriend! And she's a 50 foot woman!" Bob teased.

Dr. C ignored his comment and watched day dreamingly as Susan comforted the people from the scene.

Link elbowed his arm and smirked, "I'd hit that sooo hard,"

Dr. C hit his arm disgusted making Link chuckle.

"Well done boys, you've done it once again," Monger said standing tall to the 3 monsters.

"Nah it was nothing," Link waved his hand, "If it wasn't for D.C's brain, Bo's goop and my muscles those people would have gotten away with it," he nodded towards the robbers.

A girl followed by others ran up to Link, "Oh The Missing Link! You are so strong and brave!" the girl sighed with the girls behind her giggling.

"Well you know what they say, you gotta do what's right for the people," Link said coolly flexing his muscles.

Another voice of a girl came from behind him said, "Oh Link, kiss me!"

"Sure thing, pretty thing," Link said before turning around to kiss. He closed his eyes connecting his lips to another. He opened his eyes to find himself kissing Rusty on the lips. Dr. C was holding Rusty up while Bob was behind him, both trying to hold in their laugh.

He backs away spiting and wiping his mouth as his friends burst out with laughter, "Ah disgusting!" Link shouted still trying to wipe the saliva away.

"I can't believe you can't tell the difference between a real girl's voice than Doc in a high pitch voice! Ha-ha!" Bob laughed with Dr. C.

Link shot them a grossed out look before turning away.

One of the robbers shouted to the monsters before going into the cop car, "We would have gotten away with it if it wasn't for you gah-damn monsters! DAMN YOU ALL!" he was then shoved into the vehicle

An officer came up to the 3 monsters and sighed, "It's an honor to have yall here, that's why we take pride in yall. Therefore, the state and I grant yall these golden medals for your loyalty towards this world," the police man held up 3 golden metal hanging by a blue strap, "The president has many things to do right now, so he sent me to give you these. Thank you." He gives them the metal and walks away.

"Alright! Finally, something gold for me!" he cheered putting the silk strap around his neck.

"Mine taste like copper," Bob said with his metal inside of him and Dr. C by his side sighing in frustration at the blob. He too had the strap around him and they all exchanged glances of pride.

"All right monster," Monger announced, "Time to go home." He nodded towards the aircraft ready to take flight.

They started walking but Link hung back a little and tripped Dr. C, "That's for making me kiss dog lips!" Link shouted to him.

**The End. Hope yall liked it… I mean, not really my best work, but still. Please review! PLEASE! O.M.G review or I'll come through this screen and make you! Nah, just playin', I'm not really like that... you don't gotta review…If you want to that'll be great!**


End file.
